


Bittersweet

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Penelope's parents, death of parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Penelope can't believe that it has been twenties years since she lost her parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

Penelope sat in her apartment by herself. Twenty years. How had it been twenty years since the death of her parents? It still felt like it was only yesterday. She had been so young and fragile. She still remembered the shock she felt when she had been driving down her street. Nothing had ever happened to her, especially nothing like this. She became almost paralyzed with fear when she finally saw whose house the police car was parked in front of. Her’s. It was her house. She pulled into her driveway then ran to the door. She was so frazzled she forgot for a second that it was her house and almost knocked on the door.

Penelope opened the door and saw a man and woman talking waiting for her on the ugly grey couch in the livingroom. She had always hated that couch, but it had belonged to her great grandmother, so her father refused to get rid of it. Also, her mother thought that it was rather comfortable. 

“Penelope?” The man asked.

“Yes.”

He got up and greeted her, “I’m officer Garcia and that is officer Smith. Can you come sit down?”

“No,” Penelope answered. “No, I can’t because that’s when you tell me whatever bad thing that it is and then everything changes and I like really hate change. Like a lot. In fact I think I despise it. So, no I cannot sit down on that stupid couch!” 

The man looked upset for her. “Sweetie, do you have any family other than your family?” 

“No, it’s just my parents and I.” Her grandparents were all dead and both her parents had been only children. 

“Penelope, how old are you?” The woman asked.

“Seventeen. I will be eighteen n a few months.” Penelope answered.

“Penelope, your parents died and because you are under age you will be put in foster care.” She explained. 

“What?” Penelope cried. 

“Officer Smith!” Officer Garcia yelled at his partner.  
-  
It had been twenty years since that insanely bittersweet day. Twenties years since she lost her birth parents and then gained the most amazing foster parents ever. She remembered how her foster dad cried when she told him that she had changed her last name from Brown to Garcia. 

She missed them, but she had gained a family and now her family seemed huge. She was loved and loved. That’s all she ever wanted, but she wish it hadn’t came at the price of her parents lives.


End file.
